battered
by baby hosey
Summary: A rinch fic John gets battered in a fight but who will save him More chapters to come. M/m slash later
1. Chapter 1

John was on the floor unable to fight back from the onslaught of attack; three on one was an unfair number, as soon as he fell that was it. He had begun to phase out; the pain was getting worse. All he could see was Finch, his smile, his caring eyes, the way he would touch him, kiss him, the many times they made serious, passionate love; it all flooded in front of him. Yes his life was flashing before him, and all he had was Finch. The small, older computer geek who he couldn't live without. He had grown to love him, but had never told him he loved him and now he would possible lose him. All this over a number; over his misjudgment of a number. He saw Finch again but this time he was sad and crying, more frail and old. John knew this was how Finch would end up if he died or left. Suddenly he heard a loud snap and one guy hit the floor next to him, complete face plant; it jogged him back to reality, and then came a second loud snap. John recognised it as bones snapping and a second guy hit the floor, blood pouring from his face. John looked around the third and final guy, and saw a short person, he couldn't distinctly tell the gender, with a grey hood top on with the hood up and a baseball bat in hand.

'_I must get myself a baseball bat, looks like a good weapon.'_ thought John.

The final guy spun around to face the attacker with the bat. That's when John saw it was a man with stubble.

"Hey, what you gonna do now punk? I'm facing you... You're a fucking coward. You bat them from behind. So what you gonna do now? You'd better do it quick or I'll batter you too" shouted the final attacker, squaring up to the guy.

John was worried the person would run, but in a flash the bat was back then colliding with the guy's stomach.

"Ahhh." yelled the guy as he fell to the floor clutching his stomach.

The batter stepped forward "First... Punk... You do not attack him." gesturing at John. "That's what that was for and secondly..." there was a pause, "No one calls me a coward."

The bat flew back again and quickly collided with the guys face. With a bang he hit the floor unconscious and bleeding. John was stunned; who would defend him? The batter walked forward, bat in their left hand, while holding out their right. "Take it." he said.

John wiped the blood from his mouth "No."

"Why?"

"I don't need help getting up."

"Fine, get up on your own, but I'll help you patch up... As always."

Suddenly John knew that voice, "Finch?"

"Who else were you expecting?" came the normal sounding posh Finch.

John took his hand and got up, "What?"

"Let's get to the car and then we can talk."

John nodded, stunned. Finch was always so calm and defenseless, but he just battered three huge men with a baseball bat. John couldn't process it, not that he could process much at all. Finch hooked his arm around John's middle, "Come on then, my wounded solider."

John would have laughed but he hurt too much. Around the corner was the car and Finch helped him into the back, and then climbed in the other side and sat.

"Let's go." he said to the driver.

"Home?"

"Yes home, he needs rest."

"No worries, sir." and the screen between the driver and them rose.

Finch pulled off the hood and placed the bat in a paper bag before turning to John. "You ok? Not that I suspect you are…"

"You... kicked butt... I'm... proud" he said dryly, now that he'd stood the blood was going down his throat and his nose was blocking.

"I'm glad someone is." he said shyly putting his glasses on.

John reached for Finch's hand which he let him, "You...were dumb to... take them all on."

"I know but... but..." Finch sounded upset.

"But you couldn't... do nothing?" he suggested.

"Yes, if I'd have been battered by your side I'd have died happy."

"I know...how you feel."

"No, enough talking, rest till we get home."

"My home?"

"No, my safe house."

"But..."

"I've got carter dealing with the number; it's done John... It's finished."

John nodded and leaned back in the seat, "I like you in... a hood top. Not sure about the stubble though." smiled John.

"It's the driver's hood top. I'll have to get him a new one. Yes, I don't like the stubble either, but it hid who I am didn't it?"

"Big time, I had no idea it was you."

Finch chuckled, "Now rest."

"Yes sir." teased John.


	2. Chapter 2

He must have drifted off as next he knew Finch was calling his name.

"John? John wake up."

He slowly opened an eye and saw Finch.

"Hey, we're home. Come on let's get you inside."

"Okay." John nodded and tried to get out, but fell into someone. "Sorry" he said trying to stand up.

"Don't worry sir. I'm glad it was me."

John looked up at a young looking man in a suit, suddenly worried where Finch was. "Where's?"

"Opening the door." he answered, "Can you stand up now?" he asked helping John straighten up.

"Yes." said John once he was stable.

"You ok?" came Finch's voice full of concern.

"He's fine now, just fell out the car." said the driver.

"Ok, come on John." said Finch wrapping his arm around John's middle.

"Thank you." John said.

"I'll put the car away. Call if you need anything." The driver said.

"The bats in the back." said Finch guiding John away.

"No problem."

"One second John." Finch said stopping and turning back.

"Bret?"

"Yes sir?" said the driver turning around.

"Go online, get yourself a new hood top, and leave the bill for me."

"You sure sir?"

"Yes it's fine. Thank you." Finch said and turned back around and carried on guiding John inside. "Right, bathroom, shower, patch up and then bed." said Finch guiding John to the bathroom.

John was soon in the bathroom being stripped.

"I think most of this below your eyebrow is just bruising and small grazes. Well see after the shower." said Finch.

"Stop sounding professional, this is our time." John loved professional Finch, but he needed his lover and partner right now; he needed love and care not bristles. He was now naked.

"We need to talk before that goes away." Finch said turning on the shower; he was still dressed.

"You're not showering with me?" asked John.

"No."

"Oh ok."

"As I said, we need to talk. It's ready." he said and John stepped in.

It stung but there was help just a shout away. He knew he had upset Finch but he was hurt, he thought he'd get a little leeway. He showered quickly and turned the water off.

"Towel." Finch said passing the towel to him.

"Thanks." John said feeling deflated and tired. He stepped out and fell slightly, but Finch caught him.

"Quick patch up and then off to bed I think." said Finch easing him onto the toilet.

He already had the first aid kit open, and made light work of cleaning his eyebrow and putting a few butterfly strips on it. "I think this will scar." Finch said.

"Oh well." said John, his mood now matching Finch's.

"Anywhere else need a patch?" Finch asked looking at John.

"No, I'll just go bed." John replied. He stood, steadying himself on the system. "Boxers please." he asked, he didn't want to bend down.

"Here." said Finch handing them over.

"Thank you" John responded then walked out carrying them. He arrived at the bed, pulled back the covers and sat on the edge pulling on his boxers, then slid into bed. He got in a position he could bare and closed his eyes; he hoped Finch would be more sympathetic when he woke up.

He dreamed of being with Finch; he was happy and enjoying the attention, he loved kissing him on his scars and making him squeal and squirm below him.

He slowly started to wake. He was on the opposite side to what he went to sleep on; he was uncomfortable and rolled over, and saw he was in the bed alone, and the room was empty. He wanted to cry, he needed Finch, and he didn't mean to upset him but he had. He did what he had to do, and it meant no contact, it happened so quickly he couldn't warn him. He knew when they spoke of this it would end in a fight. He was scared he would lose Finch as his partner to it.

"Finch?" he called sitting up, no answer. "Finch?" he called louder.

The en suite door opened, "Yes?" said finch peeping around the door with shaving foam on his face and wearing just his vest.

"Making sure... Umm... Was just seeing where you were that's all."

"Like you care" said Finch as he went back inside.

This stung John; he stood up and walked across the room. He leaned on the door frame, "I do care."

"I'm not talking now. I'm shaving." said Finch into the mirror.

"Why not?"

"I'm...Ow…" came Finch throwing the razor into the sink.

"You ok?" asked John moving towards him.

"I slipped, Ow... just leave me." he almost demanded.

John knew better than to argue and pulled the door shut, leaving Finch alone. He went to the closet and found the bath robe Finch had bought him to keep at the house, and put it on. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror; he had nicked a scratch on his back as it was bleeding. He put the robe on the chair and went to the bathroom, knocking on the door.

"I need a band aid." he said and then opened the door and reaching one hand inside, "Thanks." he said and went back to the mirror. He put it on and checked for more, but he was alright so he put on his robe. He sat on the chair waiting for Finch to appear. He was trying to figure out what to say when he did come out.

Time passed, too much time actually that John grew concerned and was fighting with his inner turmoil. Should he go in again or leave him? He'd come out when he was ready but he'd been in there too long. He got up and staggered to the door, just as he was about to knock he heard a noise, a sob. He stood and listened; it came again and again. Finch was sobbing; he couldn't handle this, he pushed the door open. At first he couldn't see Finch, and then he saw him curled in a ball on the floor. John straight away was in front of him squatted on the floor beside him.

"Finch?" he whispered.

Finch looked up, his face all red and puffy from crying.

"Come here." John said and pulled him close; Finch let him and wrapped his arms around him. John smoothed his hair, "come on, Finch. Shh, it's ok." John felt tears form and he let them fall. He felt Finch move and he pulled back, his face changed instantly. Finch pushed John back, causing him to fall on his butt.

"Why the hell are you crying?" Finch demanded as he stood up, "You've not been through what I have... I thought you were dead or ran off."

John eased himself onto his knees, "finch... I..."

"Don't even try to justify it. Five days John... Five whole fucking days with nothing. Do you have any idea how scary that was? No you probably don't have a clue. It's hell. As I said before not that you care." and Finch walked out leaving John. John jumped up and chased him.


	3. Chapter 3

"I've been hurt so many times I thought I was numb, but you...you woke it up and then killed it. Now I hurt beyond belief. Then I find you getting attacked and I run to save you, why? Why didn't I leave you there? Drive on by; collect the pieces after... after you were dead."

John was stunned by such anger and cruelty falling from the meak and mild man's mouth,

"You don't mean that?" said John staying calm.

They were by the bed when Finch spun around. "Don't I? How do you know? You don't know me? …I thought I knew you."

This stung John, "I don't know you because you won't let me in, I'm your play thing. You send me out to do what you can't, and when it suits you and not me, you take me to bed."

"Play thing?"

"Yes."

Both were getting louder and louder.

"Like a cat, unfaithful and not loyal, sounds about right." Finch shouts.

"How am I unfaithful? All I do is serve you, do as you tell me, chase your fucking numbers, almost getting killed, and for what? To be told I'm not loyal and be shouted at?" John exclaimed.

"Five days, John..."

"Yes, five days spent getting beaten to join a gang, trying to save your fucking number. What was I supposed to fucking do?"

"How do I know that's true?" said Finch calming a little.

"Trust. If you trusted me you'd believe me."

Finch remained quiet.

"I couldn't contact you or I'd have been killed, end of story. I would have been dead and you'd have had no idea. I turned my cell on today as I'd sorted your number, and so you'd come find me, but they found my cell and that's why I was getting battered in the alley, happy now? Cause I'm not."

Finch looked at his feet.

"And you asked why I was crying too, well I thought I was gonna die, and all I could see was you; the only person I have and want. But why do I bother? I'm just your cat. You don't care for me; I'm just the body for the numbers and a cock when you want sex."

"No." shouted Finch.

"Not any, yes."

"No you're wrong."

"Am I? Then why do you clearly think I was off with someone else?"

"I...I..."

"Exactly, if you cared for me you'd trust me but you don't." he looked at Finch waiting for an answer, but nothing came. "Right fuck you." John said going to the bathroom to get his clothes. He had to leave; he couldn't look at Finch anymore. He felt such rage that he feared he would hurt him, and he couldn't do that.

"John... John please." Finch pleaded.

John gathered his clothes; he dropped his robe on the floor and quickly threw on his pants and shirt, then waked out almost bumping into Finch.

"John, please…"

"Please what? Stay? No way."

"Please..."

John walked past Finch and to the door. He turned the handle, but it wouldn't move so he tried again; it was electronically locked. He turned and saw Finch was by the bed, tears rolling down his face.

"Open the door." he demanded through gritted teeth.

"No." said Finch, his voice wavering.

"Why not?"

"I need you to... hear the truth." he said growing breathless.

"Which is what?"

"I need you."

"Oh really?" John asked; he was still skeptical.

"Yes, you're not just a body. I need you to feel alive and free. When I'm with you I'm not a crippled old, low life geek; I'm a person, I feel, I breathe. When you're not there I'm... dead."

"And what?" John said as he was slowly calming down, but still waited for it to escalate again.

"Does that mean nothing to you? Can't you hear what I'm saying? I'm letting you in."

"I hear you, but where do you think I've been?"

"Off with someone else…"

"Why would I do that? You're my boss, my friend; you even gave me a job and that's all I've fucking got on this earth, why would I go off? Huh? Tell me."

"Because I can't satisfy you." Finch blurted out and he slowly slid down the wall to the floor and curled into a ball again.

John ran to his side, confused by what Finch meant and suddenly needing him close again. He knelt down and ran his hands through the top of Finch's hair.

"Finch? Finch, look at me." he urged.

Finch moved a little and looked at John, "What do you mean you can't satisfy me?" John asked calmly and sensitively.

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Yes, tell me."

Finch took a deep breath, "Every time we...we...get together I always Finish before you, and you have to finish yourself. Every time and I know last time you woke early and left before I woke, then suddenly you go missing after I called you."

John pulled Finch's arms from his knees and cupped his cheek, "Finch, it doesn't matter that I have to do that; I could carry on till I cum, but I don't want to hurt you."

"It does matter."

"Each time you last longer, and in time you'll last."

"You don't know that, I'm older than you."

"And?"

"And I'm not as fit as I was, it may always be this way."

"I don't care. Now answer this, do you care for me?"

"Yes."

"Then that's all that matters. I'm sorry I scared you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry for all this but I saved Catherine Bunn. I did as I was meant to."

Finch was quiet.

"Can you get me a tracker?"

"Sorry?" asked Finch screwing his face in confusion.

"Something I can wear or have that's a less obvious tracker. So you'll know where I am if my cells off or not with me."

"I could do that, but why?"

"So you can always find me."

"You'd do that?"

"Yes, I don't want to argue with you anymore, ever."

"Nor do I."

"I need you, Finch."

"I need you, John." Finch smiled, "May we lie down?" he asked.

"Yes, are you okay?" John asked concerned.

"My hips seized up."

"Stay still, I'll lift you." John crouched on his feet; knees bent and gently moved Finch around. "Put your arms around my neck." John instructed. Finch did as he was told. "Right on the count of three, I'll lift you up. One…two…" Finch braced himself, "Three." And John lifted him with ease. "That's it." he said and moved Finch to the bed. Slowly John laid him on the bed, but Finch didn't let go of his neck.

"Lay with me, please." whispered Finch.

"Okay." John said kneeling on the bed and easing himself on top of Finch. "You alright?"

"Oh yes."

"Good." whispered John. He looked down at Finch; he couldn't believe so much anger had just come out between them.

"Now are you okay?" asked Finch stroking John's cheek.

"I am now." He answered and rubbed his nose over Finch's giving him an Eskimo kiss. Finch moved and pulled him into his lips, "Sorry."

"It's forgiven."

"Is it?"

"For me it is."

"Good."

"Is it for you?"

"Yes."

"Good, now give me those lips." John smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Finch laid on the bed snuggled up John who looked down on Finch and realised how much he loved and needed him.

"Finch?" he whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something?" he asked snuggling into Finch's neck.

"Of course, what is it?"

"I love you." he said into his neck.

Finch moved back, "You what? Look at me, please."

John moved up; he couldn't read Finch's expression. "I said I love you."

Finch didn't smile; he remained stoic, "John... I... I'm..."

John put a finger to his lips, "I don't expect it back, and you don't need to justify it to me. It's fine. After today I just had to tell you before anything else happened to stop me." and he replaced his finger with his lips.

Finch pulled away, "John, I'm not justifying anything, I'm stunned but can you really love someone who can't pleasure you to the end?"

"Yes, it's not what we do that I love, it's your smiles, the way you touch me and how much you care that I love. You're an amazing man Harold Finch." John said before kissing him.

"I promised myself I would never love again," Finch paused, John held his breath, "but I love you." Finch finished and then kissed him back.

John settled back into Finch's neck and sighed; he felt perfectly at ease. He had Finch who knew he loved him and he loved him in return.


End file.
